Thunderpaw's Path
In the nursery reigned madness. “So he, Thrushkit! Come on, hit him!” shouted a small brown she-cat. Thrushkit, sister of the she-cat, got off with a golden tomcat and sighed wearily. “Well, you, Thunderkit … I’ll just scratched, and you’ve given up … so boring!”-outraged Thrushkit. “Shut up, Longkit! Allow to rest at last!” “And here and there!” said Thunderkit and again lashed out at Thrushkit. After a while tom went out nursery and froze. He saw his father, deputy Specklenose, chatting with his mother, Dovetail. Thunderkit froze. He leaned against a tree, desperately hoping that the crust does not squeaks under his feet and began to listen. “I just do not know what to do with Thunderkit! Hurry to devote to his apprentice. I wonder who will be his mentor?” -worried Dovetail. “I already know who. Brackenstar considers it a special kit, and the mentor would give him special …”-purred Specklenose. More Thunderkit heard nothing, but that was enough! He had turned around, but then began meeting clan: “All cats are able to hunt on their own, gather under the Branches!” Brackenstar began meeting. ”SnowClan's Cats! Today is a very exciting day for the two kits. Thunderkit and Thrushkit is six moons, and now they will become apprentices! Come to the Branches, Thrushkit! Now your name isThrushpaw! Your mentor will be deputy Specklenose. It will give you all his skills! “ Thrushpaw and Specklenose closer and rubbed noses, and then moved to the side, quietly chatting. ”Now you come here, Thunderkit. You are giving great hopes, and I decided to personally take your training. I am sure that you educate an excellent warrior! “ Thunderpaw, trembling with a mixture of feelings came up to Brackenstar. He looked happy. They rubbed their noses. At the same moment the cats began to shout: “Thrushpaw! Thunderpaw!”. Finally, all the cats began to disperse.Thunderpaw and Thrushpaw did not go to the nursery, as usual, but they went in the apprentices’ den, but Thunderpaw was beckoned to Brackenstar . ”Tomorrow at dawn we will visit our borders. Tell about it Thrushpaw, okay? “ ”Of course I will say, Brackenstar!»Thunderpaw ran to apprentices’den. Before entering, he saw Dovetail. She approached him and meowed: "Congratulations! Now you are apprentice! Good luck to you! “- with these words Dovetail ran into warriors’ den. Apprentice joyfully ran into the den. There was plenty of room. Thunderpaw's skin felt views. In the den were two brothers – Snowpaw-tomcat with orange eyes and Whitepaw-tom with pale yellow fur, Swiftpaw-gray Brackenstar’s daughter, Cherrypaw-light gray she-cat with white paws and Thrushpaw-black she-cat. In the second Thunderpaw hesitated, but then blurted out:”Hi!”"Hi,” meowed slowly Snowpaw.-You know all of us?”Yes,” replied the-Yellowpaw, – «You Snowpaw, next to your brother Whitepaw, in the corner is Cherrypaw, Swiftpaw licks, Thrushpaw us watching.”Snowpaw laughed and walked away.”Oh, yes! “Remembered Thunderpaw. «Thrushpaw, at dawn tomorrow we go to inspect the border!”"Well,” she said.Free space was just next to the Thrushpaw. Yellowpaw lay there, dragged himself to the moss and fallen asleep after a hard day. Category:Сhapter 2 Category:Fan Fictions